Koi
|voice=Rachel Dratch |nationality = American|hometown = Bud's Pets|profession = Student Basketball player|affiliations = Freshwater High The Fish Hooks basketball team|parents = Koi's Mom}} Koi is one of Bea's friends. She is the second biggest fish in Freshwater High after Jocktopus. Personality Koi is a really sweet fish, but can get aggressive easily. She does not talk and only makes grunting noises. Personal Life Koi is on the school basketball team, and seems to be the best out of all the team players, since she is the biggest and strongest out of all of them ("Mascotastrophe"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Koi played as the narrator. Her mom cried when she said her lines. Her main role in the play was "Yak #3", who was used for Bea's transportation ("Fish School Musical"). When the gang all decided to go trick-or-treating outside the tanks, Koi's costume was a horse. Finberley was the front and Koi was the back. When Jocktopus took off with everyone's candy, everyone decided to give up, making Koi wrap Steve Jackson around her arms and start crying ("Halloween Haul"). Koi had her biggest role in "Koi Story", when she went to a slumber party at Bea's house and it was revealed that she was the only one in the group who had never done anything crazy. She lied, however, and told the girls she did do something crazy, though it is not understood what she actually said because she cannot talk. After Bea and the girls went to Bea's kitchen to get macarons, Koi saw Oscar and Milo in the window and told them she was upset that she lied. Milo told her it is okay to lie. When Koi went into school the next day, everyone was staring at her in admiration because the girls told everyone what she did. Koi eventually gained confidence in herself, but when Piranhica accused Koi of being a liar, Koi said she was not and agreed to jump a cat, immediately regretting it. She then found Milo and Oscar and told them what happened. Milo was shocked that Koi had not told the truth because he thought that by "lying", she meant lying down. Milo told her to stand by her word and do it, but then regretted telling her after he saw the cat and the jump she was about to make. Koi confessed to lying, but Piranhica pushed her onto the ramp, and she made the jump. Koi survived, getting half of her face bitten off, and told the girls she was sorry. Background information *She seems to shrink enormously after her first appearance in "Bea Stays in the Picture." *She‘s one of two fish to not have a bumpy tail design; the other one being Steve Jackson. Appearances Season 1 *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Underwater Boy" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Mascotastrophe" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" Season 2 *"Hairanoid" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Rock Lobster Yeti" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Bea Dates Milo" *"Oscar's Secret Admirer" *"Bea Sneaks Out" *"So-fish-ticated" *"Milo and Oscar Move In" *"Oscar is a Playa" *"Koi Story" *"Night at the Loxbury" *"See Bea Ski" *"Fish Prom" Season 3 *"Everything but the Chicken Sink" *"Bye Bye Bea Bea" *"Labor of Love" *"Assignment: Babies" *"Pool Party Panic" *"Milo's Pony" *"Hats Amore!" *"Bea Saves a Tree" *"Camp Camp" *"Surfing the Interwet" *"Don't Let the Fish Drive the Party Bus" *"I Have This Friend" *"The Big Woo" }} References Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with ponytails